


Don't Leave Me Here Alone

by FallenAngel2210



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel2210/pseuds/FallenAngel2210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Lizzington Secret Santa. Liz and Red are on the run and forced to separate, leaving Liz to deal with her growing feelings for Reddington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Here Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for the lovely Ashley. She asked for Red and Liz on the run, growing closer and falling in love. This is planned as a multi chapter fic which I hope to have finished before the season 3 premiere. I hope you like it Ashley :-).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> This work is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

"For me, love's like the wind, unseen, unknown.  
I see the trees are bending where it's been,  
I know that it leaves wreckage where it's blown.  
I really don't know what 'I love you' means.  
I think it means 'Don't leave me here alone'"

Neil Gaiman

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's dusk when they finally reach their destination.

Liz has no idea where they are and she's too exhausted to really care. She registers the dense thicket of trees that surrounds them as she exits the car after Red and stretches her sore limbs. She can smell the ocean, it's clean scent relieving some of the tension in her body.

Red lifts a hand to his head to adjust the fedora that isn't there, a gesture born of years of habit. Guilt claws at Liz's throat as his hand falls uselessly back to his side. It's because of her that he's here, her fault that he's had to leave behind his life and everything he's accustomed to. He looks naked and vulnerable without his customary three-piece-suit and a hat perched on his head. She suspects he feels vulnerable too.

They're both dressed in civilian clothing, having ditched their police uniforms and squad car once they were safely out of Washington. Throughout the drive here, Liz has tried not to dwell on the fluttering she felt in her stomach when she first saw Red in his sergeant's uniform. Or how she almost forgot to breath when he helped her attach her radio to her own uniform, his body so close to hers she could feel the heat of him, his head bent over her shoulder so she could feel his breath on her cheek...

She mentally shakes herself to rid her head of these utterly irrational thoughts. She thinks she may be in shock.

Red has lifted a black holdall from the trunk of the car. Liz registers vaguely that there's another holdall still in the trunk as he pulls a flashlight from his jacket pocket and switches it on, illuminating a path which leads off through the trees.

"This way, Lizzie," he says, shouldering the bag.

The path is narrow and partly overgrown. Darkness encloses them on all sides, the thin beam of the flashlight not bright enough to illuminate anything but the few feet of ground in front of them. The sky is clouded with no moon to help light the way and the tang of electricity in the air suggests a storm is on the way.

Liz imagines every crack of a twig and breath of wind through the trees is the sound of an assassin sent to kill them. Her heart is pounding in her ears when Red takes her hand to guide her over some gnarled tree roots which have grown across the path. His cool palm against her clammy one is so comforting that she clings on to him even when she has safely navigated the tricky part of the path.  
Red looks at her curiously but doesn't comment.

The path soon leads to a small cabin, tucked away in a clearing. It looks well cared for despite the wildness of it's surroundings.

Red unlocks the door, letting go of Liz's hand to do so. She feels it's loss keenly and clasps her hands together tightly to stop herself from reaching out to grab his arm. She feels, not for the first time, like she's drowning, but this time she knows she can trust him. His presence, warm and solid beside her, reminds her that she's not doing this alone.

The cabin is cosy and rustic, comprised of one large living area and kitchenette with a door leading off to a single bedroom and ensuite bathroom.

Red's face is apologetic as he shows her the bedroom with it's large double bed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to share for the time being," he says. "I hope you don't mind".

"No, no. I prefer it actually". She says it without thinking and then bites her lip, hard, when her brain catches up with her mouth.

He tilts his head slightly, giving her a slightly perplexed look with just a hint of something she can't decipher lurking in his eyes.

"I...I just don't want to be alone tonight," she responds quickly.

His expression clears and he nods, understanding. But, just for a second, Liz thinks he looks almost disappointed by her hasty excuse.

"You take the bathroom first, then," he says, setting the holdall down on the bed. "There's nightwear and toiletries in here." He leaves before she can even thank him.

The bathroom is small, but the water is hot and the shower is surprising powerful, something Liz is grateful for. She stands under the spray for a lot longer than necessary, letting the hot water wash away the sweat, grime and fear of the last twenty-four hours.

When she emerges from the bathroom, towelling her hair, she can hear Red's voice in the kitchen. She tenses. He's on the phone and he doesn't sound happy.

The call ends and Liz steps into the kitchen. Red has his back to her but she can see his reflection in the kitchen window, distorted by the heavy rain that has begun to fall outside. He's deep in thought, brows pulled down, lip caught between his teeth.

"Red?" 

He turns quickly, his eyes widening briefly at the sight of her in sleep shorts and tank top. Liz feels a blush begin to creep up her chest.

"There's been a change of plan, Lizzie," he says, hoarsely, setting the phone onto the kitchen table beside a brown document folder. "We're...we're going to have to split up for a while". His expression suggests the very thought causes him physical pain.

Liz shakes her head, not really understanding.

"The Cabal know we've left Washington and tailed us most of the way here. We lost them as we crossed into South Carolina, but they know we can't drive forever. They will assume we've stopped somewhere for the night and will be looking for us. Splitting up will enable me to lead them away from here -

"Absolutely not!" Liz interrupts him violently. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let you risk your life just so I can get away -

"Lizzie," he sounds resigned, as though he knew she'd react this way.

"No, Red! What if you get caught - or worse, killed?".

"Lizzie, I will not get caught. I have done this before, you know"

"I don't care. If the Cabal are looking for us then we'll both leave now". She moves back into the bedroom and begins packing up the things she had removed from the holdall. Red follows her.

"It will be safer if we split up, Lizzie. The Cabal won't be expecting it. I can lead them away from here, allowing you to get to the coast and get out of the country. I will give them the slip and we'll meet up in Sorrento in a few weeks time. You'll love it there, Lizzie. I can't wait to show you Pompeii - are you even listening to me?"

Liz continues to move around the room, picking up her clothes from where she threw them on the floor in her haste to get to the shower. She's done with this conversation. She's not letting Red put himself in even more danger for her.

Suddenly, he grabs her by the arm and turns her to face him. Her breath catches in her throat at his sudden proximity. 

"Are you listening to me, Lizzie?" He's almost angry now, the intensity of his gaze causing goosebumps to rise on her arms and chest. But she's angry now too.

"Yes, I am, Red," she snaps, "and the answer is still no. I am coming with you and -"

His lips close over hers before she can finish and he pulls her to him. Her body's response to his kiss is immediate and frightening in its violence. He's still gripping her upper arms hard enough to bruise so she clutches desperately at his shoulders as a moan rises in the back of her throat. She opens her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss and then all rational thought leaves her. All that matters is his mouth on hers.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers. They're both breathing hard and her eyes are still closed.

"Everything you need to know is in the folder on the kitchen table". His voice is impossibly deep and she can feel it rumble in his chest, sending shivers through her already trembling body. "Be safe, sweetheart".

He crushes his lips against hers again, briefly, and then he lets her go. Her legs finally give out and she sits down abruptly on the bed, still breathing hard. Then she hears the cabin door slam and realises what he's done. Her head snaps up.

"You utter bastard!". 

She runs into the kitchen, wrenches the cabin door open and runs onto the porch. The storm is in full force now and she can't see anything for the rain.

"Red!" She cries, but her voice is whipped away by the wind. "Red, please!" There are tears mingling with the rain on her face now. "Please don't leave me here alone," she sobs, but she knows he's gone and can't hear her.

Her sleepwear is sticking to her skin when she finally goes back inside. She stands numbly under the shower spray again to warm herself back up and then changes into yoga pants and an oversized tee she found in the holdall before curling up on the bed. 

She lies there, staring blankly into the darkness with the heat of his lips still fresh in her memory and wonders what the hell she's going to do.


End file.
